


Drowning in Darkness

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, bottom!Gray, top!Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the threatening grasp of inner demons closes over Gray, he can count on Natsu to catch and help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in Darkness

_Like a fallen leaf my life turns light to grey_

_And the golden rays of daylight fade away_

* * *

Gray sighed.

He was sitting at a table, slightly removed from the bigger bluster that was so common to take place at the guild.

A slight shadow seemed to have fallen over the area where he was but it felt good to Gray, to feel a separation from his guildmates. He had a mug half-emptied with ale but for the moment, he had taken a break from drinking. Gray was, instead, looking at the activity all around the guild and feeling slightly down. Gray noticed that Juvia was nearby, he caught her on his periphery, and she seemed to be fidgeting. Gray’s attention didn’t take long to discard her, turning once again to the noise of loud voices singing, drinking, yelling at each other.

He could be there.

He usually would be there.

Yet, today he was feeling strangely disconnected from everything.

Cold.

He wasn’t cold usually.

It was something that had been kicked out of him many years ago.

Yet, here Gray was, feeling cold. Hollow.

The fingers from his right hand twitched. A spasm that he would notice himself having whenever the need to smoke reached a certain degree.

Because, he really needed a smoke.

A smoke to allow him to distance himself from the here and now.

It would be either that or sex.

But his partner, the asshole, was still absent so that was a no go.

Gray let his breath out in a _whoosh_. Hands curling around the still somewhat cold surface of the mug and wondering if it was worth it to press further and have the thing shatter in his hands.

Maybe it was for the best if he didn’t do it.

No.

Tonight some ghosts were unchained and the sight of blood would likely be a bad idea.

Not that Gray was squeamish about blood, far from it. Just… sometimes with darkness, as the sun fell, some demons escaped to haunt Gray – which was odd since he was pretty sure he’d made peace, in some way, with his past and the worst things – and would do their best to whisper at his ear, terrifying things that made Gray just wonder if he had been cursed somewhere along his life. Most days he would say that was ridiculous but during some nights he was pretty certain that he was. A curse that had himself, his being, being chipped away, little by little. And, the sight of blood just helped in causing a frenzy of sorts and made Gray worry about what he might do.

Yet, Gray had found a family, he was certain to find himself surrounded by their voices and that way, not even the sight of blood would make Gray doubt. Not even when he was alone.

Alas, every now and then, in a cycle of sorts of which he knew nothing, there would be a blank and the demons would surround him, like an armour of coldness, seep deep into his mind.

Gray wondered.

Wondered for how long this would happen.

And his previous mission didn’t help matters, no, it seemed to have opened a door that Gray thought closed a long time ago.

The gelid grip of the shadows seemed to be plunging into the skin of his arms, so cold it burned and Gray’s mind spun.

And then, a fresh wave of noise managed to perk him a little, thaw his frigid mind.

Gray’s eyes searched the crowd and, sure enough, there was Natsu, coming from his mission – finally – and also seeming to be scanning the crowd.

Their gazes locked and the happy expression the fire mage was sporting closed off suddenly. He sported a serious look and nodded at Gray, his usual expression returning before anyone had the time to notice. The ice mage understood the meaning – it wasn’t their first time – and stood up from the table. He walked to the rooms, unconsciously choosing to walk near the shadows.

He missed Juvia’s disappointed sigh, behind.

* * *

The door didn’t take long to open behind Gray. The ice mage was standing by the window, being bathed by the moonlight which seemed to carve his body with a game of black and white, appealing to touch.

“I’m here.” Natsu’s words were simple, going straight to the subject at matter in quite a Natsu-like way.

“Took you long enough.” Gray turned his face to Natsu, frowning before fully turning towards the fire mage and walking to him. His eyes widened as he took in the slightly messy state. “What happened?”

“Heh, nothing.” The fire mage shrugged in his customary way. “I fell.”

“You… fell…” Gray repeated, unconvinced, placing one hand on a scrapped arm.

“Yeah. Just wasn’t expecting to have fallen into that trap. You know, falling into a hole on the ground and having to face don’t know how many foes. Thankfully they were weak but their number at first was a bit too much.” Natsu grinned.

“You are crazy.” Gray snorted as he cupped the fire mage’s face in his hands.

“You don’t mind. You love me, right?” Natsu placed his hands on Gray’s waist, bringing their bodies together.

“You are dumb. But I do…” Gray said in a gruff voice, bringing their faces closer together too.

“Takes one to know another. And I do too.” Natsu replied before pressing his lips against Gray’s. The ice mage moaned into the kiss and answered in kind, his tongue pressing against the seam of the fire mage’s mouth, quickly being granted entrance.

The kissed sloppily in the middle of the room for long moments, hands mapping the still clothed expanses of flesh. Natsu made a happy noise when his hands contacted with the skin of Gray’s buttocks. Natsu let out an amused noise.

“What?” Gray asked, breaking the kiss.

“Nothing…” Natsu chuckled. “It’s just that the way how you undress yourself is quite handy in these situations.” Natsu took a step back and seized Gray. “See? You’re already naked.”

“It’s just that you’re too slow.” Gray rolled his eyes. “Let me help you undress or we’ll still be here by tomorrow.”

“We can still be here tomorrow.” Natsu waggled his eyebrows, starting to take off some of his clothes. “It’s just a question of-!” He was stopped as Gray’s fingers rested against his lips.

“I get it. But let’s begin with tonight, okay?” Gray said reasonably. And then, in a needier voice, in a lower register, “I need you _now_.”

Natsu quickly sobered up.

Gray knew that he could count on the fire mage, he’d been an important support in some things a while ago and Gray had, strangely, accepted that support. And he returned the support when Natsu needed him.

“Not easy tonight?” Natsu, now also naked, murmured against Gray’s lips, his hands running up and down his arms.

“Not really.” Gray breathed out. The warm touch was already having an effect in thawing the icy shell that had been laid over his limbs like armour.

Natsu’s hands started to broaden the places they touched, from his arms to his hands, to his chest, collarbone, chest and back; one pressing delicately against Gray’s cheek, the other sliding down to grab one of Gray’s buttocks.

Gray started to react, his interest sliding against the firm muscles of Natsu’s leg until the fire mage decided to kneel before him. As his hands ran down his legs, Natsu gave him a smart-ass look before engulfing the tip of Gray’s erection. Gray let out a surprised noise, his legs shook momentarily and he had to lean forward, his hands resting against Natsu’s shoulders and, consequently, his weight too.

“Ahh, stupid fire mage.” Gray said, though his words lacked any spite.

Natsu’s eyebrows arched up, inquisitively, before the fire mage started moving his head, a lazy rhythm that wasn’t helping in keeping Gray from coming but which was doing wonders to the darkness that clung to him.

“Stop!” Gray slapped Natsu’s shoulder, only noticing the wound after the jolt it elicited from the other. “Sorry.” He muttered before shaking his head. “But could you stop now? I want you inside.”

“You should have said so earlier.” Natsu said with a mischievous smile. “Let’s go to it!” he stood and curled one arm around Gray’s waist, leading towards the bed.

“Seriously.” Gray rolled his eyes but then looked concerned at Natsu. “But are you sure that you’re okay?”

“I am. Don’t worry. I’ll let you patch me up _after_.” Natsu waggled his eyebrows. “Maybe we should take a shower and then you’ll patch me up.”

“Tche. Focus on fucking me now, okay?” Gray threw Natsu into the bed, seeing him bounce slightly on the mattress, an indescribably expression fluttering over his face before disappearing.

“Sure.” Natsu grabbed Gray’s hand and pulled Gray down so that he was laying over him.

The ice mage went with it.

“Ah, where’s the lube?” Natsu asked suddenly.

“I’ll grab it.” Gray stretched to one side, making a pleased noise before returning to his laying position on the other, handing him the vial. “See if you don’t mess everything as per usual.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see.” Natsu said in a slightly muffled voice as he balanced the vial and made Gray spread his legs, making the ice mage be basically on all fours over him. There was the noise of the vial being unstoppered and the slosh of the fluid inside. Then a warm hand was spreading out Gray’s buttocks and two fingers probing at the rim, spreading some of the fluid before they slid inside. Gray let out a strangled noise, the burn of both fingers sliding inside catching him unaware. The fingers started moving inside, neither rough not gentle and Gray let out a breath, his forehead resting against the fire mage’s clavicle.

“More.” Gray ordered.

“Hm?” Natsu replied, distractedly. His fingers were probing, in search of something.

“I said _more_.” Gray repeated, hefting himself to hover above the fire mage. A whine escaping his lips at that moment as Natsu pressed his fingers against his prostate. He threw a glare at the fire mage. “You did that on purpose.”

“Of course I did.” Natsu snorted, plunging three fingers inside Gray on his next thrust.

“Agh. Behave, okay?” Gray grumbled, feeling an echo coming somewhere from the distance. “Ugh, it’s not working. I need more.”

“Wait a second, I need to prep you a little further.” Natsu countered, scrunching his face.

“Nope.” Gray stood up, kneeling above Natsu and looked around, locating the vial and grabbing it. He splashed some of the contents in his hand and curled that hand on Natsu’s shaft, slicking it well. He imagined he could feel a silky yet cold brushing against his back and that made him scoot forward, lining Natsu’s erection with his entrance before letting himself descend into it. Natsu’s hands seemed to automatically grasp his hips, helping him.

It hurt.

Natsu was right, he could use some more prep but he would never say that out loud.

It hurt.

It hurt.

The deeper Natsu plunged into him, the warmer Gray felt, waves of pain followed by pleasure bursting from their joining, running through his veins, making something bubble in his chest.

_You will break me apart_

_I am lost in the dark_

There was a voice yelling inside his head, making his body momentarily be engulfed by pain, his eyes only seeing darkness.

Gray was caught.

He had no way to escape.

No way to get out.

But then a sudden pleasure speared through him, making a mellow warmth burst in his breast. Natsu was thrusting into him, speaking to him, grounding him and giving out his warmth, his light to take Gray away from that place, from their grasp.

Gray’s breath caught in his throat and he found himself letting out a hoarse cry, spending himself all over Natsu’s torso.

Gray collapsed onto Natsu, tiredness making his limbs leaden but he was caught, Natsu rolling them so that Gray was now laying on the bed.

The fire mage pressed a comforting kiss to Gray’s lips before resuming his thrusts. Natsu hurtling towards completion.

Natsu spilled inside of Gray. The sticky and warm wetness that coated his insides made Gray hum before curling his arms around Natsu’s neck and pulling him down into him once more.

They stood in that way for long moments, their breathing and heartbeats evening out as they breathed each other’s air. And then Natsu let out a chuckle and pulled out from Gray, slowly.

The fire mage rummaged through the drawer of his nightstand and produced a towel. He did a summary clean-up to them before laying back in bed and curling into Gray. They lay for moments, bodies interlocked, in comfortable silence. The only noises in the room were the sounds of their breathing and the ones coming from the guild where things seemed to be in full swing.

“Are you alright?” Natsu asked, at long last.

Gray was silent, enjoying the tiredness of his limbs, the warmth radiation from Natsu, the sounds that came from the guild and, most importantly, the lack of gelid darkness that had been weighing on him.

He opened his eyes and looked at Natsu. Their eyes locking in a heated gaze.

“I am now.” Gray answered. The ‘ _thanks to you’_ implicit heavily in the air between them.

“Good.” Natsu snuggled into Gray. “Now, rest. We have to shower in a bit.”

“A bit? Why not now?” Gray countered, a smile stretching his mouth.

“Because I’m too comfortable now, okay?” Natsu said with what sounded like a pout. Gray shook his head.

“Fine. But just a bit. I’m feeling all sticky and that’s thanks to who?” Gray ran his hand through the dirty pink strands of hair.

“And now you’re going to say that you didn’t like it.” Natsu’s voice was slightly muddled.

“Not really. But it could have been better…” Gray teased.

“What!” Natsu nearly yelled in outrage. “Better?”

“You came from a mission, were a bit tired. That stamina…” Gray said with a shrug.

“I’ll show you the stamina!” Natsu said before he rolled on top of Gray, beginning a mock tussle.

Gray laughed before he was shut up by Natsu kissing him. The tussle evolved into a making out session before they went to take a shower.

Thus, the night ending much better than it had begun for Gray.

**Author's Note:**

> Today I just felt like writing something with these two, without much backstory and I was listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlotjH0BvDg) and it just gave me an idea, I guess?  
> Though things seem to have gotten quite a bit less angsty than I first imagined. XD  
> Ahh, it's been a while since I wrote some Natsu/Gray. I missed it quite a bit. Ahhhh, my boys... xD  
> Either way, I liked it. Hopefully it'll also be a nice read. Do say something, if it is.(Aka, comments are always nice...)  
> Unbetaed, as per usual. Sorry...


End file.
